SasuNaruCreatures of Night
by GoddessWarrior
Summary: Orochimaru wants more sacrifices and mates especially Hunters such as Naruto. Sasuke has feelings for Naruto, so he steps up and says he will be Naruto's mate and lover. Iruka and Kiba is worried, while Kakashi is calm about this. SasuNaru, KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1

**GoddessWarrior: **Please enjoy the Story! By the way, I do not own Naruto, but I do own the story plot!

CHAPTER 1

Nightfall….

"Naruto!" A man with brown hair in a ponytail dressed a priest uniform named Iruka yelled out as he looked for a blonde hair and blue eyed child wearing a white Kimono that reached to his knees held together by a red obi named Naruto.

"Yes, Iruka?" Naruto asked, "Is something wrong?"

"We have to go inside the church now! The vampires are coming! We can't let them see us. Now let's go inside before…" - Iruka

"Umm…Iruka? Can I ask you a question?"- Naruto

"Yes, what is it?"- Iruka

"Why is there a huge snake?"- Naruto

Iruka turns around to see a huge snake going after people as a man sat upon its head. He realized it was Orochimaru which meant bad intentions. He ushered Naruto inside, but a man with gray hair and black eyes with glasses named Kabuto grabbed him by the waist and jumped on top of a building, holding a knife to his neck. Iruka gasped and pleaded Orochimaru not to use him as a sacrifice, but Orochimaru just jumped off the snake and onto the building where Kabuto was and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up at him looking confused and lost.

"Give me a good reason why, priest."- Orochimaru

"I…he's the only thing I have left...please…"-Iruka

"Not good enough reasoning. You need a better reason."- Orochimaru

"I…I…"-Iruka

"I do not understand. Why hold me here when you say sacrifice? And why are you upsetting Iruka? Why not let me go?"- Naruto

"Hmm…I think I will keep him as a pet. He seems innocent enough to play with."- Orochimaru

"No! Please let him go!"- Iruka

Orochimaru summoned five knights to rid of Iruka, but a werewolf named Kiba and a vampire named Kakashi attacked them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Kakashi! Kiba! What are you two doing here?"- Iruka

"Saving you, Iru-chan!"-Kakashi

Orochimaru pulled Naruto by the waist, pulling him closer to his chest. He cupped the boys chin with his free hand and pulled his face to the side and bit him on the neck, sucking his blood. Naruto yelped at the pain and felt like he was gonna faint, but kicked Orochimaru in the shin and was gonna run away, but Kabuto blocked his path, holding a dagger in his one hand. Naruto turned to where Orochimaru was, but he wasn't there. Then he felt someone behind him, so he turned, facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru slapped Naruto across the face and then dragged him by the arm. He pointed to where Kakashi, Iruka, and Kiba stood surrounded by Kimimaro, Sakon & Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Tayuya.

"Those three will eventually die if you don't let me drink half your blood, Naruto."- Orochimaru

"How do you know my name?"- Naruto

"I have been watching you, dear half vamp hunter."- Orochimaru

"Huh?"- Naruto

"That's right. They didn't tell you yet 'cus you just turned sixteen, correct. That means they will tell you tonight, if they live."-Orochimaru

"Tell me what?"- Naruto

"You are too innocent and naïve. They must have kept you inside in that silly church as well as keeping secrets from you."- Orochimaru

"What are you talking about?"- Naruto

"So they have, eh. Well, let's keep it simple. What same flavor do you taste when you eat something that you complain about?" – Orochimaru

"Umm…metallic-like bitter taste…I think…"- Naruto

"Like Iron, hmm?"- Orochimaru

"Yeah…Wait! Are you saying they are putting something in my food?"- Naruto

"And your drink too."- Orochimaru

"No! Don't you dare say a god damn word to him, bastard! That's Iruka's job!"- Kiba

"They put certain amount of blood in since you are half vampire."- Orochimaru (smirks)

Kiba stood in front of them in a battle stance, ready to strike at Orochimaru. Kakashi held his hand to signal him not to do so yet. Kiba frowned and glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Your mother, the vampire and you father, the human hunter sacrificed their lives to rid of Kyuubi to save you as well as he killed them. Kyuubi wanted to rid of you, but your parents loved you dearly. You are lucky to live, but you being half vampire, half human must be slain unless you are to be used as a special mate which I plan to use you dear boy as much more. You will be a perfect pet my dear."- Orochimaru

" Che. You can't be serious, are you?"- Sasuke (comes out of the shadows)

"Yes, my apprentice. Would you like to do the honors of being his dominate mate instead? If not I will do so myself once…"- Orochimaru

"Hn. Fine, but I will want privacy between me and him."- Sasuke

"Indeed, Prince of Darkness."- Orochimaru (bows slightly)

"Take those three as prisoners and hand my soon to be mate to me!"- Sasuke

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as how things seems to move too fast for him. He closed his eyes and chanted a few words as blue orbs formed in each of his hands that he learned and picked up from an ancient priest and hunter book. He opened his eyes lightly and threw them at Orochimaru and Kabuto as he jumped away from them and landed in front of Sasuke, looking at him sternly as he poked Sasuke's chest.

"Look here! One, I ain't some pet! And two, you leave them out of this! If you want to talk to me privately and force me to be your….umm….mate, you will have to get things straight! Never ever treat my friends as lower beings! Treat me and them as equals! Just 'cus you are a prince of whatever, doesn't mean you can treat others like shit! For me to be your mate, you have to earn my trust first and prove to me you are true enough for me to love you as one!"- Naruto

"Are you done yet? And I am Prince of Vampires by the way."- Sasuke (glares at Naruto)

"Well will you let them go and free?"- Naruto

"Hn."

"Hn ain't an answer, baka!"

"Yes, dobe. Let them free, idiots! And to let you know, Naruto, I do not take commands or listen to your foolish…"

"I wasn't commanding you, teme! I was telling you…umm… how I like to be treated as…your mate and so forth…"

"Oh really? So yes or no to be my mate?"

"Well….yes….but you promise to treat me as your equal and lover no matter what?"

"Yes….How about I go with you and leave them behind. Then we can have a better life together. As long as your friends don't mind me living with them."

"Iruka? Kakashi? Kiba? Can Sasuke please live with us?"

"I don't know…."- Iruka

"He can stay."- Kakashi

"What?"- Iruka

"Well they are mates, lovers, so forth. I don't see the problem. So what if he use to live with Orochimaru and was his apprentice, he's willing to change for Naruto."- Kakashi

"Yeah, I am."- Sasuke (looks at Kiba)

"What? I accept! I don't care, as long as you don't hurt him or his feelings. If you do, I will behead and burn you to ashes! So keep him happy and love him." – Kiba

"Fine! I can't believe lil' Naruto-chan is growing up!"- Iruka (hugs Naruto)

"Oh, come on Iruka! Stop hugging me to death! I am not going anywhere!"- Naruto

Sasuke took Naruto out of Iruka's arms and pulled Naruto to his chest, hugging and then pulled him into a kiss. Few minutes of kissing, they finally pulled apart, leaving Naruto blushing and Sasuke smirking. Kakashi twirled Iruka around and kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke and Naruto turned to see them and both smiled as they held hands and walked away, going into the church.

**GoddessWarrior: **Hope ya liked the story! =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

**GoddessWarrior: **Sorry I have not updated till now! My laptop went down for two weeks but it's all fixed and works very well! Yays! More stories to do! Can't wait and bet you guys are excited too! Now read and enjoy!

**Warning: **I do not own Naruto, only the story plot!

Chapter 2

At a small house next to the church….

Sasuke slept in Naruto' bed as Naruto went to school and Kakashi stayed under the covers with Iruka.

"Kakashi! Knock it off! I have to get up and go to work!"- Iruka

"Nope!"- Kakashi (smiles as he holds Iruka close to him)

"Yes I am! Get off or I will not cook for you and let you love me!"

"Hmm…."

"Kakashi, please! I promise to make dinner special if you do."

"I thought Naruto makes dinner?"

"He does, I meant as a reward for you to get up and I will let someone else to take care of the church tonight!"

"Oh! Okie dokies! Well, I guess I will go back to bed while you work."

"Good! Bye-bye!"

Iruka left his room to let Kakashi sleep and went into Naruto's room to see if Naruto left and see how Sasuke is. Sasuke opened his eyes once Iruka came in and started to talk.

"You going to work?."- Sasuke

"Yeah….Naruto will be back around three."- Iruka

"Typical…."

"Haha….well you will go to school too, mister as well as graduate with him. I know you just left school a few months ago due to joining Orochimaru. If this is a set up and you hurt Naruto, you will regret it! "

"Don't worry, I fell for him once I saw him. That's why I… Anyways, when will he graduate and turn eighteen?"

"He is turning seventeen soon and graduates next Spring. He turns eighteen in two years…."

"Hn."

"Well I have to go…."

"You are not curious why I asked?"

"I am….why?"

"I will be simple. Because I rather mark him when he is adult and when he is more ready. I won't turn him till he is at least twenty-one."

"So you are being patient?"

"Yes. Just cus I am prince of vampires doesn't mean I will do what vampire laws tell me what to do and screw my family, except my mom."

"Shit! I got to go! Bye and sleep well!"

Iruka left in a hurry as Sasuke smirked, amused and fell asleep thinking about Naruto.

*Meanwhile at Naruto School, Lunch time….

Naruto hangs with his friends- Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he's back!"- Ino

"Who?"- Naruto

"The vampire named Orochimaru! We though he was dead, but guess not."- Ino

"He was suppose to be dead, right?"- Tenten

"Yeah!"- Sakura and Ino

"The third great Hunter was supposed to rid of him, but the fourth great Hunter finished him before he got to kill others. I'd say he was a crazy vampire for experimenting and killing many Hunters by draining them dry after making use of them."- Sakura

"He use to be in love with the fourth great Hunter, but Hunter was in loved with another vampire who was unique in many ways."- Ino

"I am so confused."- Naruto

"How can you be? Unless you are an idiot….guess you are."- Sakura

"Naruto is new to this, everyone. He just found out he is half vampire and half human. Also, he is the linage and legacy of the great fourth Hunter, Minato and his lover, Kushina. Anyways, here's the thing! Orochimaru started experiments randomly for unknown reasons that even today we don't know why. Then he started kidnapping and mated with certain Hunters and later sacrificed them for more power. We find the Hunters drained and dead. Finally, Minato NamiKaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi figured it out. He was looking for the pure sacred blood that is considered just a silly Legend, but then Kushina Uzumaki told them it is real, but it would be a half breed child and is a Hunter themselves. Though, this child will contain lots of energy that will be hard to contain. So right now we protect Hunters till we know Orochimaru is gone and I mean dead." – Shikamaru

"So he was after me last night due to being a half breed vampire and human?"- Naruto

"Yes….wait a minute! Ain't, he the last half breed alive since everyone fears to give birth to a half breeds due to what legends say? He doesn't even look pure or powerful."- Sakura

"Oh thanks, that's great to know."- Naruto (walks of the lunch room)

"Sakura, you are lucky I am a gentleman in school, cus I would slap you. That was very cruel and rude. You are a bitch sometimes that pisses me off."- Kiba (runs to find Naruto)

"Troublesome…."- Shikamaru

**In the Hallway….

Kiba catches up to Naruto who leaned against the lockers and looks up to see Kiba. Kiba gives Naruto a hug and Naruto hugs him back. Kiba releases him and they both smile as they walk down the hallway talking and laughing as Orochimaru watched them from the distance smirking evilly. Then the bell suddenly rings for next classes.

"Shit! We gotta get to class!"- Kiba

"Kiba, we have five minute to get there ya know."- Naruto

"But our class is on the other side of the building."- Kiba

"Oh….damn! We better run! Race ya!"- Naruto (starts to run)

"Hey! Wait for me!"- Kiba (runs, trying to catch up to Naruto)

Once Naruto and Kiba disappeared from view, Orochimaru turns to talk to a creepy janitor in disguised.

"So, master, when will we take him?"- creepy janitor

"Very soon… When he goes to the bathroom, you pretend to clean, and then you grab him from behind and use this drug inside the needle to sedate him, making him fall asleep. Got it, Kimimaro?"- Orochimaru

"Yes, master."- creepy janitor, aka Kimimaro

**End of school….

Naruto and Kiba comes out of the Bathroom, chatting till they were attacked and held down by Orochimaru's five knights which one of them was disguised as a janitor but turned to his regular form- Kimimaro. He held a needle in his hand walking towards Naruto which Kidomaru and Jirobo held down while Kiba who still struggle to get free was held down by Sakon & Ukon and Tayuya. Kimimaro grabbed Naruto chin and tilted it slightly and was about to inject the needle in his neck, but Kiba kicked Tayuya, freeing his one hand to throw his school bag at Kimimaro's head who turned to glare daggers at Kiba. Sakon & Ukon let go and backed away from Kiba as Kimimaro grabbed Kiba by the neck and dragged and threw him beside Naruto as Kidomaru and Jirobo let Naruto go and backed away for they did not want to be in Kimimaro's way and rage. Kiba tried to catch his breath as Kimimaro unsheathed a sword and was about to bring it down upon Kiba, but Naruto grabbed the tilt of the sword in time, letting his hand bleed from a gash formed by the sword's tip. Naruto glared daggers at Kimimaro angrily as he side kicked Kimimaro's face, knocking him on the ground.

Kiba's eyes widen surprised by Naruto's strength and action. Naruto was surprised at himself too as he raised his one eye at Kiba's reaction. Orochimaru's five knights surrounded them, again, ready to attack.

"Hey, Kiba, Why can they walk in the sun when they are vampires themselves? Aren't they supposed to burn or get weak?"- Naruto (whispers to Kiba)

"Well, they were experimented and also drank blood for power."- Kiba (whispers back)

"More details?"- Naruto

"I don't know! Half breed vampires somehow can tolerate the sun and if you drink their blood, you are fine yourself, I guess….But there must be something in the experiments to make them more stronger…."- Kiba

"Hmm….so mostly they drained them to get complete capability of the half breeds' powers it seems. Question is can they take full breeds' powers too?"-Naruto

"Sometimes….We better talk later and fight now!"- Kiba

"You don't mind if we join in?"- Temari

"I do mind since I can't fully trust ya."- Shikamaru

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro stood a few feet away looking pissed and annoyed as Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji came behind them.

"And why not?"- Temari

"Well you one of you is demon, one can control demonic puppet dolls, and you dear have strange wind abilities."- Shikamaru

"So! What does that matter? You blood sucker!"- Kankuro

"Look we are all vampires here! So be nice!"- Ino

"How can they be?"- Shikamaru

"I can tell through their minds, duh! And Gaara is half demon, half vampire. That is why he has demonic energy mistaken him as a full-breed demon."- Ino

"Oh wow! That's pretty cool that your demonic power is strong, Gaara-kun! My power is different and weird though. I grow large and can go back to my usual self."- Choji

"Hey! Can we introduce each other later! We are in the middle of fighting!"- Kiba

"It seems we have more idiots coming…." -Kimimaro

"Che. Let's just kill them already."- Tayuya.

"Hey! We are right here you know!"- Kiba

"Shut up, mutt!"- Tayuya

"Excuse me? I am a werewolf you, vampire bitch!"- Kiba

"Exactly, a mutt!"- Tayuya

"Grr…."- Kiba

"Now, now everyone! Let's talk it out instead, eh?"- Naruto

"They won't talk it out, blonde. We vampires settle things differently. We do handle things by talking, but only if the other side is in the mood or willingly. Right now, they are not. They will fight us till they take you successfully."- Temari

"What the hell do they want me for?"- Naruto

"Orochimaru wants your blood and to claim you too, but I won't let him."- Sasuke

Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Kakashi standing a few feet away from them till Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him to his chest, protectively. Naruto blushed and accepted Sasuke's protective, caring embrace. He felt safe and happy in his arms for some reason, maybe because he was in love with him. (It's obvious, right? ~giggles~)

"You traitor!"- Kidomaru

"I never chose sides. I go anywhere I please and be with whoever I want."- Sasuke

"Well, since you have not claim Naruto as mate, we will take him…."-Kimimaro

"I said I won't let him have Naruto. He is no ones, except mine."- Sasuke

"We will see about that."- Kimimaro

"Don't I have a say in anything?"- Naruto

"Obviously, no."- Shikamaru

"I ain't an object or pet you know!"- Naruto

"Your right, you are my dobe."- Sasuke

"Why I outta…."- Naruto

"Now, now, Naru-chan! He is just saying you are his special one."- Kakashi

"Yeah, what he said! Sasuke just talks in high, mighty prideful, own language."- Kiba

"I'd shut up, mutt, if I were you."- Sasuke

"Make me, bloodsucker!"- Kiba

"Those are such old words for name calling…."- Shino (come out of nowhere)

"Where the hell did you come from?"- Kiba

"Home to here…."- Shino

"Are you being a smart ass?"- Kiba

"No."- Shino

"Are you guys always this talkative?"- Tayuya

"Sometimes."- Ino

"We went from fighting to talking. What the hell! This is confusing!"- Naruto

"Only a dobe like you can get confused."- Sasuke

"Shut it, teme!"- Naruto

"Hn."- Sasuke

"You accept his rudeness towards you?"- Neji (also came from nowhere with Tenten and Hinata)

"For some reason…. Yes I do not mind if he does."-Sasuke

"Where the hell is everyone coming from and why?"- Kiba

"We were summoned to face Orochimaru's five knights."- Tenten

"Okay… how about I slam you all!"- Kidomaru

"Someone is impatient."- Shino

Kidomaru shot out strange webs at Tenten, Neji, and Hinata while Tayuya played her flute to summon and control a demon that she commanded by her flute to attack Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari. Jirobo charged at Choji and Kankuro with fist fighting styles. Sakon and Ukon separated into separate, individual bodies surprising some and disturbing some. Then both of them attacked Kakashi, Kiba, and Sasuke. Kimimaro took out bones from his body and turned it into a long whip and went after Gaara and Naruto.

Gaara and Naruto dodged Kimimaro attempts of whipping them as Sasuke dodged Sakon's punches and kicked him very harshly in the face, sending him into the air and then slamming into a tree. Kakashi and Kiba fought against Ukon as Sasuke landed his final blow upon Sakon, killing him instantly. Sasuke smirked as he set Sakon's body on fire turning Sakon into ashes. Ukon started to scream, feeling his twin's pain as her burst into ashes. Kiba blinked his eyes confused and surprised.

"What just happened?"- Kiba

"Well when either them die, the other dies along with them due to their bond."- Kakashi

"So if Naruto bonds with Sasuke, he'd die with Sasuke if Sasuke dies, right?"- Kiba

"Umm….yeah…."- Kakashi

"No need to worry cus I would not die anyways even if we bond or not."- Sasuke

"Oh, how can you be sure?"- Kiba

"Look, just shut your trap, okay! And let's go help the dobe."- Sasuke

"You need stop calling him that or he will most likely stake ya to death."- Kiba

"Hn."- Sasuke

"You are not even listening to me, are you? Go ahead ignore me, but I swear I will get you one of these days for ignoring me."- Kiba

Sasuke still ignoring him, rolled his eyes as he ran to where Naruto is as Kiba still followed him talking on and on non-stop till Sasuke stopped to glare at him.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up? You are such an annoying mutt!"- Sasuke

"So you were not really ignoring me, eh?"—Kiba

"Yeah, I was ignoring your moronic words from your damn mouth you idiot. I only sensed you chatting up a frickin' storm like there is no tomorrow, damn mutt."- Sasuke

"Whatever, bloodsucker! At least I ain't a bastard like you!"- Kiba

Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata came over to where Kakashi was standing who was listening and watching Kiba and Sasuke going at it.

"How long have they been at it?"- Shikamaru

"You don't want to know. I see you all defeated and burned them to ashes."- Kakashi

"Yeah, should we help Naruto and Gaara?"- Ino

"No need to, we did it with Sakura's help, but he got away."- Gaara

"So you finally join the dead, huh?"- Ino

"Yes, I owe Naruto anyways. The Kimimaro guy was really crazy and powerful. Do thing he will be back?"- Sakura

"Probably. What are those two at it for?"- Gaara

"Who knows and who cares."- Neji

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and Kiba and punched them both on the shoulders as he glared at them.

"What am I gonna do with you twos! Do I have to separate you guys like little children? Seriously, get over your two differences and issues or I will stake you both."- Naruto (stomps away angrily)

"Now look what you did!"- Kiba

"Same to you, moron."- Sasuke

"This will be a long day."- Kakashi

Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi followed Naruto home after the other disappeared to home.

**GoddessWarrior: **Well hope ya all enjoyed! Now I am onto the next chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**GoddessWarrior: **Hello, dear readers! Sorry it's late again! Things haven't been going my way lately. ~pouts~ But I have written two chapters to make it up to you, my dear readers! Now here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot!

Chapter 3

At Naruto's home….

"I can't believe it! They attacked you at school!"- Iruka

"Yes, papa! They did! How many times do I have to say it to you?"- Naruto

"For him, probably more than ten times."- Sasuke

"I didn't ask you, teme!"- Naruto

Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Shino sat at the dinner table, eating Iruka's homemade Yakisoba while discussing about what they did all day.

"So how come some vampires can go to places in the morning these days? They never did before…."- Iruka

"Well we created blood medicine that can help us go in the light and to male our skin and eyes look normal. So it's no biggy. We have to look normal somehow."- Sakura

"But problem is that it only last for about five to eight hours only. Though, it's enough to go home in time from school."- Ino

"That sucks. Ain't there a way to make it stronger?"- Naruto

"Well….back in the day, when we had half breed of human and vampire. We used two cups of their blood to mix in a pound of the medicine that last a whole month as well enhancing our powers and abilities…."- Shikamaru

"How about use some of my blood?"- Naruto

"But Naruto, you will feel tired and weak then!"- Kiba

"It's only two cup of my blood per month, moron. Besides, it is better than nothing. So how about it?"- Naruto

"Up to your mate."- Shikamaru

"Seriously? You got to be kidding me, ugh! Sasuke-teme is it okay or are you going to be ass?"- Naruto

"Hn."- Sasuke

"I take it as a yes then. So there, ha!"- Naruto

"As long as it's only once a month, dobe. I like to have your blood to myself more, but I will let it go since I love you."- Sasuke

"I love you too, Sasu!"- Naruto

"Awe! Kwaii!"-Ino & Sakura

"How sweet, possessive bloodsucker."- Kiba (smirks)

"Shut it, mutt."- Sasuke

"Don't you two start fighting or I will slay you both."- Naruto

"But Naru-"- Kiba

"Don't you dare say any nicknames either and no excuses!"- Naruto

"Oh, man!"- Kiba

Tsunade and Jiraiya walk in as Naruto smacks Kiba behind the head. Jiraiya took a seat next to Kakashi as Tsunade sat next to Sakura.

"I am glad someone smacks him. He deserves it."- Tsunade

"Hey! Why do I deserve it?"- Kiba

"Because you are a moronic mutt."- Sasuke

"Excuse me! Well, at least I ain't a son of bitching bloodsucking bastard who should deserve a punch in the frickin' so-called pretty face!"- Kiba

"Hn."- Sasuke (starts to ignore Kiba)

"That is a lame comeback! What, have no better comebacks, eh!"- Kiba

"Kiba shut your trap! Or would you like to be beaten up by me?"- Tsunade

"Why do you favor Sasuke more than me? He is an annoying bloodsucker who thinks he is high and mighty!"- Kiba

"Shut up, Kiba! Anyways, Naruto! How have you been? And have you found someone to be your mate yet?"- Jiraiya

"Umm….well….he is actually here and he kinda….chosen me….well I accepted….but umm…."- Naruto (nervous & blushing)

"WHAT!"- Tsunade & Jiraiya

"Idiots."- Sasuke

"Sasuke!"- Naruto (whines & pouts)

"Yes, Naru-chan?"- Sasuke (smirks)

"Wait! Why the hell is the Prince of Darkness is? Don't tell me he is your mate! Why Naruto?"- Tsunade

"What do you mean 'Why?' I love him is that not good enough! And no offense I did not like how you sent Neji and Gaara to ask for my hand! I choose who I want and so who cares what Sasuke is!"- Naruto

"I do not approve of this! He is the worst-"- Tsunade

"I don't care! Shut up! Why can't you accept him?"- Naruto

"Cus' he is an enemy and he done horrible things!"- Tsunade

"So! It's not like Gaara and Neji are innocent!"- Naruto

"They did all that for good reasons!"- Tsunade

"Oh, sure they did! And I don't give a damn! I want Sasuke and that is final! Who the hell gave you the right to choose my mates and force it upon me? When it should be special and umm….like a feeling thingy….- Naruto

"I am your godmother and you do not what is good for you!"- Tsunade

"That is not a reason!"- Naruto

"Oh yes it is and you are coming home right now and you will marry whoever I choose for you!"- Tsunade

"Hell no! I rather commit suicide!"- Naruto

Naruto gets up from his chair and runs out crying. Sasuke glares at Tsunade who glares at him deadly back at him.

"And you never ever come an inch near Naruto!"- Tsunade

"I will do what I like, you damn bitch! And you do not own Naruto! He may be an idiot sometimes, but he knows what is best for himself for only he can feel his own emotions, not you! And don't you ever yell or treat him that way ever again! I may have done horrible things in the past, but I never killed innocent ones, only the ones who caused suffering to many! You don't know shit, you damn wench! To let you know, I love Naruto dearly. So, back off!"- Sasuke

Sasuke growls at her and leaves the room to find Naruto. Tsunade frowned and glared at Iruka and Kakashi. Jiraiya looked to Tsunade.

"I think you were too harsh to Naruto. He does have the right to choose who he wants. I rather see him energetic and happy, not miserable hiding in a mask. I have no doubts that Sasuke and Naruto love each other. Sasuke will definitely make Naruto happy."- Jiraiya

"But-"- Tsunade

"Do you want him truly happy? Do you think controlling him and keeping him away from Sasuke will keep him happy? Or is just about reputation?"- Jiraiya

"I….you have a point, but what happens if…."- Tsunade

"Have faith, Tsunade."- Jiraiya

"Alright…."- Tsunade

Kakashi and Iruka enter in the room and stood besides Jiraiya.

"Now that is settled, we have a problem in our hands."- Kakashi

"What is it now?"- Tsunade

"Orochimaru is back, but he is after Naruto this time."- Kakashi

"I am going to kill that frickin' bastard!"- Tsunade

"Now, now, Tsunade. We will get the bastard in time. We need to focus on protecting Naruto from Orochimaru's evil demise."- Jiraiya

"You got to be kidding me! Evil demise? Seriously, you are going to use those words!"- Tsunade

"Why not? It typically is, isn't it?"- Jiraiya

"Yeah, whatever, so what…."- Tsunade

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto?"- Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka (yell in unison)

**GoddessWarrior: **Oh yeah….cliff hanger! ~giggles~

**Chiyoko: **You all must be lucky she made two chapter! Now go and find out what happens, readers!

**GoddessWarrior: **Hey!


	4. Chapter 4

**GoddessWarrior: **Chiyoko-nii-chan!

**Chiyoko: **Nani?

**GoddessWarrior: **Are you gonna do the disclaimer for me?

**Chiyoko: **In English or Japanese?

**GoddessWarrior: **English for Today and Maybe in next time, Japanese and English! Oh, and I will do the Warning! =^.^=

**Chiyoko: **No, I will do both! Everyone, GoddessWarrior does not own Naruto, but owns the story plot! Oh, and Warning! If you do not Yaoi aka Boy on Boy, then don't read it! If you do not like swearing or cursing, do not read it! If you love both, then you are awesome! Those you don't like it, deal with it! Thanks for reading Goddess Warrior's Fanfictions! Have a Nice Day!

**GoddessWarrior: **….

Chapter 4

Naruto ran out of the room crying to his and Sasuke's room. Sasuke went after Naruto after yelling at Tsunade. He went up to Naruto and hugged him from behind as he kissed back of his neck softly. Naruto turned around and hugged Sasuke back and then they both embraced each other, whispering promises and their love.

Suddenly, the door to their room was crushed into pieces and revealed Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro in the broken door way. Sasuke frowned as he stood in front of Naruto, ready to protect him. Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's protectiveness.

"Well, I guess I have to kill you, Sasuke-kun."- Orochimaru

"You can try bastard."- Sasuke

"Oh, I will indeed."- Orochimaru

Orochimaru summoned his demon snake and send it after Sasuke, which Sasuke wrapped his one arm around Naruto and jump out the way, landing a few feet away. He let Naruto go and turned to see Orochimaru charging at him with his sword. Sasuke took out his Katana and parried and dodged Orochimaru's attacks. Kabuto and Kimimaro thrown punches and kicks at Naruto, which Naruto tried to dodge each attack, but a few kicks got him in the left side and a punch in the face. While Kimimaro distracted Naruto, Kabuto took a scalpel out of his left sleeve and stabbed Naruto in the right shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!"-Naruto (screamed out in pain)

"Naruto!"- Sasuke

Naruto gripped his right shoulder in pain as Kabuto came from behind him, holding the scalpel to his neck. Kimimaro took a needle out from Kabuto's small bag and walked toward Naruto, needle in hand.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka ran towards them. Kakashi summoned lightning in his hand and ran it through Kimimaro's chest and pulled his hand out quickly. Kimimaro eyes widen and then dropped to the floor dead as Kakashi crushed the needle in small pieces with lightning.

"Now, Kabuto, let Naruto go and let's fight."- Kakashi

"I'd love to play, but I have to take Naruto from you all and give him to Master Orochimaru."- Kabuto

"What for? Why does he want Naruto?"- Tsunade

"Well, as you know, he wants him as a mate, but he now also wants to experiment him…."- Kabuto

"OH HELL NO! GIVE NARUTO-CHAN BACK RIGHT NOW!"- Iruka

"Well, I'd suggest you give our baby Naruto back, because an pissed off and protective Iruka is a bad sign for you."- Kakashi

"Let me handle this, Iruka. You need to keep calm. Kabuto, please hand over Naruto or I won't go easy on you. Tsunade and I don't play nicely when those who are precious to us are taken from us and hurt."- Jiraiya

(Kakashi holds Iruka hand, squeezing his hand to reassure him that Jiraiya can handle this)

"Like I'd do as you asked."- Kabuto

"Fine, you have been warned."- Jiraiya

Before Jiraiya got to summon a wind orb, Naruto banged his back head into Kabuto's face. Kabuto loosened his hold, as he cursed profusely. Naruto pulled from his hold and spinned kicked him in the side, making him fly and crash through a wall.

"Take that, you damn bastard!"- Naruto

"Wow! Great job, Naruto! I didn't expect you to do that."- Jiraiya

"Well, someone has to kick his ass. I am so sick of this shit!"- Naruto

Kabuto came out of the whole it went through and made a bee line for Naruto, but Tsunade appeared in front of Naruto and punched Kabuto so hard in the face, knocking him out unconsciously. Tsunade frowned at Kabuto lying unconsciously on the ground and then turned her eyes to Naruto, staring at him for awhile and then gave him a smirked. Naruto smirked back as he turned to his adoptive fathers, Iruka and Kakashi, smiling at them.

Kakashi and Iruka smiled back and hugged him. Naruto returned their hugs. Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled and then frowned as they saw Sasuke still fighting Orochimaru. Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi exchanged looks of worry for Sasuke as Orochimaru thrown Sasuke into a wall, which Sasuke crashed into. Sasuke tried to get up, but Orochimaru got to him first and started to choke him. Naruto screamed Sasuke's name as he grabbed Sasuke's Katana that was on the floor and ran to Orochimaru and slashed the sword at him, leaving a huge cut on Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru growled at the pain and turned around to see attacked him to see Naruto holding Sasuke's Katana in his hands. Orochimaru smirked at Naruto as he commanded his snake to attack Naruto. Naruto eyes widen in fear for snake was huge, but then he shook his head and fought back his fear to face the huge snake. While Orochimaru was distracted, Sasuke summoned a dagger and threw it at Orochimaru, hitting him in the mid-back. Orochimaru howled in pain and charged at Sasuke with his sword.

As the huge snake strike at Naruto, Naruto slashed at it till it wrapped around his small body and squeezed him, making Naruto drop Sasuke's blade on the floor. Naruto yelped as the snake squeezed him very tight and rough.

Orochimaru ran his sword through Sasuke's right side and then slashed his sword at Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi with no mercy, leaving the floors bloody. Naruto cried out all their names as he struggled to get out of the very tight grasps of the huge snake that refused to let him go.

"Stop! Stop it!"- Naruto (cries out)

"Why should I, dear Naruto?"- Orochimaru

"…because….if you want me, then you leave them alone!"- Naruto

"So you will come with me willingly if I let them live, eh?"- Orochimaru

"Don't Naruto! He will not keep his promise!"- Sasuke (yells out)

Sasuke stares at Naruto with concern and seriousness as he holds his right injured side with his left hand where Orochimaru ran his sword through. Naruto eyes widen at Sasuke's injury and stared back at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his Katana off the floor with his right hand. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of Naruto in defense stance. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow; surprised Sasuke still can move and use his powers very well. Naruto moved Sasuke's left hand away from his injured right side to exam it and then looked up at Sasuke with determined and serious look in eyes.

"What, Naru?"- Sasuke

"Take some of my blood."- Naruto

"No."

"Please, Sasuke! You need to heel unless you want me to knock you out and fight the snake bastard alone!"

"Naruto! You will not fight Orochimaru! It's my job!"

"It's mine too! I am a hunter by bloodline!"

"No Naruto!"

"Yes, teme!"

"Hn."

"…..Is that a yes?"

~sigh~ "Yes, Naru-chan."

Naruto tilted his head to the left, revealing his neck. Sasuke shook his head.

"I want your wrist, not your-"- Sasuke

"Please!" Naruto (~pouts~)

"Fine, anything for you, love."

Sasuke wrapped his one arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close to his chest as Naruto titled his neck to Sasuke to drink from. Sasuke licked Naruto's right side neck softly and then bit Naruto neck, sucking his blood. Naruto tasted sweet and refreshing. Once, he took enough blood from Naruto, he moved his mouth from his neck and then licked his neck, to heal it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, dazed, but smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back and then left his side to charge at Orochimaru with his katana.

Orochimaru and Sasuke parried and dodged each others' attacks and attempts. Sasuke suddenly smirked as he summoned lighting and fire into his free hand and ran it through Orochimaru's heart. Orochimaru's eyes widen as he fell to the floor dead.

Kabuto woke up, slowly getting up the floor, staring wide eyed, surprised his master killed and defeated in front of him. He yelled out his master's name as tears fell from his eyes. He then glared at Sasuke.

"I will kill you Sasuke Uchiha to avenge my master's death. Oh, by the way Naruto, we will see each other again soon. For now, good-bye!"- Kabuto

Kabuto disappeared as Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace, glad it is over with Orochimaru. Naruto returned the embrace and slowly passed out in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto passed out and smiled softly at him as he carried him bridal style to get out of their room as many guards and paramedics came in to treat Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka's injuries. Shizune tried to attend to Sasuke and Naruto, but Sasuke told her there is no need and left to the guest room since their room is destroyed.

Sasuke laid Naruto down on the guest bed and then joined him as he brought Naruto closer to his chest, snuggling and resting comfortably together, peacefully asleep.

**GoddessWarrior: **Hope you enjoyed it! I will type two more chapters sometime next week since I am ahead and done before my classes. Heehee! Bai-Bai! =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

**GoddessWarrior: ** do not own Naruto, but I own the plot! Warning: There is slit swearing and boy on boy action/Yaoi! Please enjoy! =^.^=

Chapter 5

In the morning, Sasuke got out of bed to make breakfast for his dear lover, Naruto. He made eggs, bacon, and toast. Then he put the meal onto a silver plate and onto a silver tray. Then he put a glass of milk and a glass of blood onto the tray. He grabbed a spoon, fork, knife, and napkin and put it beside the dish on the silver tray. Then he walked up the steps and into the room.

Naruto smiled up at him as he came in and said, "So you were making breakfast for me? You are sweet. I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too, Naru" Sasuke replied as he set the tray onto Naruto's lap and then bent over to kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto accepted the kiss and responded back. Sasuke broke the kiss and smirked.

Suddenly, Tsunade came in the room and threw a package at Sasuke, who caught it in his right hand and looked at her with a questioning look. Tsunade sighed and said, "Kabuto send us the package. It's a threat."

Sasuke carefully opened it to reveal a black cloth with red cloud outlined white on it. He frowned and then said, "He joined Akatsuki to go against us with them."

"Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade.

"A vampire and demon cult that collects rare creatures and use them as slaves or servants, depending on their power and how much they like them, which my big brother is part of them."

"So Itachi betrays his Coven and joins Akatsuki? Why?"

"Because he is dumb, but I want to hear it from his mouth of his side of the story. If he was suppose to kill every single one of my Coven, then why didn't he kill me too? And gaining more power has nothing to do with considering he is the most powerful vampire in our Coven. Besides he is too calm and looks like shit right now. There has to be something amiss."

"I think it might have something with the case of Anbu, which are a group of Vampires who slay any creatures even their own kind if they berserk and kill too many innocent humans and creatures. Though I heard something about the leader named Danzo. He has records I can look into, but be prepared if they come to question us."

"Hn. He can try to get answers from me, but I won't budge unless they threaten Naruto's life. I'd do anything to keep Naruto safe."

"Well, that means we should keep our guards up and make sure they don't try anything stupid."

"Wasn't Kakashi part of Anbu before?"

"Yes he was. Why?"

"Why not ask him?"

"I guess we can considering they didn't put any seal or imprints on him to make him keep secrets considering he was a loner and hardly talk to no one cus he had an serious and cool attitude going about back then, but since he met Iruka, he seems more laid back and happy. So I will ask him for ya. Oh, also some feared him for some reason something to do with outwitted his foes and angry glares as well as powers that was from an Uchiha who was his friend and mate till he died by protecting Kakashi."

"Hn."

"Naruto you need to make him stop dong that Hn shit."

Naruto smirked and said, "Well, he is quit stubborn, but if he keeps saying Hn a lot I might have to ground him from making love to me."

"Hn." Sasuke smirks.

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

Iruka and Kakashi walks in the room as Iruka shout out, "Sasuke, I am signing you up for school."

Sasuke glares at Iruka and says, "Hell no."

"Now, now, Sasuke. Don't you want to be by your lover's side considering we got you all the same classes as Naruto. Oh, I got you very cool sunglasses. And you just have to drink some of Naruto's blood and you will be fine. Beside I doubt you want to drink that special shitty medicine.," Kakashi said with a smile.

"No! He will not drink Naruto's blood!" Iruka shout.

"And why not?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's neck as he calmly says, "We will see about that."

"Sasuke, no teasing." Naruto whimpered.

"Go get a room you two!" Kiba said as he came in.

"We are in a room!" Naruto shouted.

"Bite me, mutt." Sasuke coolly replied.

"That is Naruto's job, blood sucker." Kiba said, smirking.

"Well, let's go kiddies, time to get Sasuke and Naruto into gear for school!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke replies as Kakashi hands him the black sunglasses.

"Everyone out, so me and Sasuke can change!" Naruto blurted out.

Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and Kiba left the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to get changed into their school uniforms.

In End of School in Art Class….

Sasuke sat behind Naruto, watching him paint and then turned around to look at his painting as well as pretending to add things on his painting when Naruto turned around to see if he was doing his work and not watching him. Sasuke smirked once Naruto walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I know you are watching me when I am painting or not looking to check on you."

Sasuke smirk widen and whispered back, "Can't help it if you are entertaining while working hard in painting an art master piece. Besides I love checking you out."

"Sasuke! You pervert and it is not a master piece, it is just an artwork."

"It's too good to be just an art piece, Naru-chan!"

"Hmm…I guess it is good, but I am not finished with it yet…"

"You are a moron! It is perfect, nothing to add."

"It may have color, but needs some more shadowing and detailing!"

"Hn, So why the painting of us two?"

"I…I wanted to do so I have something to hang up that has us together on it and to show how much I love you…"

"You know I love it, but I love you more, always and forever. You should hang it above the dresser. It will be perfect and we both can look at it together every time we go to our dresser and before we fall asleep with smiles on our faces."

"You are romantic and sweet, Sasuke. I love you!"

"Love you too, Naru."

Sasuke turned around and grabbed Naruto by the hips. He pulled Naruto to him and kissed him fully on his lip till they pulled apart to gaze at each other till a young man in black came up to them and said, "Never thought you to be nice, sweet, and romantic, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke recognized the voice and glared up at the young man in black who looked almost like him, but older. He said with a frown, "Why the hell are you here, Itachi?"

"To warn you that they are after your mate. You better claim him soon before a war breaks. Many want Naruto and they want him for power and lust," Itachi said calmly.

"Che, why should I listen to you?" Sasuke asked.

"For he is something more than you think."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at Itachi cautiously and carefully, looking for signs of negative and evil energy, but found none. Then he stared at Sasuke and said with a small smile, "If Sasuke is ready, then I am, but my I ask. What are your intentions and warn us?"

"There is a hidden picture from the past that is yet to reveal, but I care for my brother and now I know the true intention of Akatsuki, which are not good at all. Sasuke be ready to face the unexpected for there is worse to come," Itachi replied and then disappeared.

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly and said, "I love you, Naruto. And it is your choice to be claimed. I was not gonna do it till at least after graduating or a certain age, but again, it is you choice, my love."

"Sasuke…I love you too! I want to be yours and yours only, Sasuke. So take me as your mate!" Naruto said softly in a loving and caring tone. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto fully on the lips, passionately.

**GoddessWarrior: **I have been really busy due to college work and other things that I would not talk about, but things are better even though I am still looking for job, which is hard like hell. Well, hope ya enjoyed it! I will try to do a few other stories to at the same time so I can feel more motivated and do more! Yays! I will published the next as soon as can! Bai-Bai! =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

**GoddessWarrior: **Hiya, readers! Sorry it has been a couple months, for putting up a chapter for this story, but now I finally got a chapter up for ya! Yays! So enjoy the chapter!

_**Warning:**_ There is Yaoi (guy on guy) and some swear words along with violence.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto! I only own the story plot!

Chapter 6

"Why not, Sasuke-teme!" yelled out Naruto a he pouted.

"I promised Iruka I would wait till you at least graduate or ready, "explained Sasuke, "Besides you'd be out for a few days. You can't miss school."

"Oh! So how about this weekend? Or Christmas?"

"No."

"Please, Sasuke!"

"No."

"I thought we would do this so Akatsuki would leave me…."

"They won't leave you alone Naruto. No matter what since you are a…umm… Dhampir..."

"I don't care! What if someone claimed me as theirs before you?"

"I won't let that happen."

"You can't protect me from everything, Sasuke! So please mark me as yours!"

"You are mine even…."

"Please make love to me, Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out, blushing. Sasuke's eyes widened and then he blushed as he pulled Naruto to his chest and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Naruto returned the kiss and they battled for dominance and of course Sasuke won, leaving Naruto to catch his breath. Naruto pouted and wined teasingly, "That is no fair, Sasuke-teme! I am only a half vampire, leaving my other half human self needing air."

"Hn, I forgot."

"What the hell did I say about the hn shit?!"

"Hn."

"Ugh!"

Sasuke smirked as he pushed Naruto onto the bed, dipped his head down and captured Naruto into another passionate and demanding kiss. He slipped his hand underneath Naruto's shirt and caressed his sides with soft touches and then ripped his shirt off. Naruto gasped and then pouted.

"What?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"You ripped my favorite shirt off!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn, I will get you a better new one."

"Hn, how about you make love to me and I will forgive you, teme."

"Hehe, I definitely will."

Naruto smiled and then kissed Sasuke back. They both helped each take each other's clothing articles off and threw them on the floor as they kissed, caressed, teased, and gave each other loved bits and blow jobs. Sasuke then grabbed lube from the drawer, next to the bed, and then teased and prepared Naruto's entrance. Once he brushed Naruto's sweet spot, Naruto gasped, moaned, and arched his back. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto on the lips as he removed his fingers out and then entered Naruto's entrance in one swift move, which made Naruto cry out in pain and pleasure. Sasuke growled in pleasure as he invaded Naruto's entrance, in and out, making Naruto mewl and moan in ecstasy and pleasure. As Sasuke continued to pound into him, he bit Naruto's neck and sucked his blood and then bit his own wrist and took some his blood in his mouth without swallowing and then devoured Naruto's lips to give Naruto his blood. Naruto let Sasuke force him to drink and swallow his blood through the kiss. He did not mind for he trusted him and he actually enjoyed it. Once Naruto came, he cried out Sasuke's name. Sasuke came a few minute after him, growling out Naruto's name. Both of them separated and then cuddled together as Sasuke covered them up with blankets as they both fell in deep slumber with lovely smiles on their lips.

**GoddessWarrior: **Sorry for making the story short, but it will have to do till I have less college homework to do. I hope you liked it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**GoddessWarrior: **I am so sorry I have not put anything up lately due some complications I do not feel comfortable talking about, but I will have more in July. So hopefully it will make you awesome readers happy to know that. I will be also working on another story soon. I have so much imagination that I am gonna let it all out. So enjoy the story!

**Warning: **There is guy-on-guy (Yaoi) and there is violence too! Also, Mpreg! Don't like it, don't read it!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I OWN STORY PLOT!

Chapter 7

Naruto felt someone holding him in a warm embrace, which he smiled as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to look up at Sasuke's face, who was also awake and looking down at him with a soft smile.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. How you feeling, love?" said Sasuke softly.

"Happy and good. You?" replied Naruto.

"So alive."

"Oh, and how so?"

"I have you."

"Indeed you do. I love you, Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto as he kissed Sasuke on the lips, which Sasuke smirked and happily replied by putting more passion and force into the kiss. Suddenly, their door slammed open, alerting them both to sit up and glare at the intruder, which revealed a very pissed of Tsunade and Iruka with Kakashi and Jiraiya standing behind them with smirks on their faces.

"How dare you take his virginity! You promised to wait!" yelled Iruka angrily.

"I will kick your sorry ass and let you burn if he misses a lot of school days you hear me vamp?!" replied Tsunade sternly.

"Why think so low of me and it is only Saturday today. So it's okay anyways," Sasuke said calmly as he got dressed in front of them while Naruto ran quickly to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah what teme said!" yelled Naruto as he ran back into the room, wearing a button up white shirt and black pants with a cross crystal necklace. He grabbed a black suit from Sasuke's side of his closet and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and glared at it.

"Why the hell do I have to wear a suit?" Sasuke asked.

"You have a meeting to go, remember prince," Tsunade answered before Naruto opened his mouth.

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me boy!"

"Just did."

"You brat."

"You mean asshole of a Prince," Sasuke replied smirking as he went to the bathroom to change. Tsunade handed a folder to Naruto and whispered a few words in his ear, which made Naruto frown slightly. Tsunade hugged him and then left the room. Naruto sighed and closed the door shut as he walked into the bathroom to hand Sasuke the folder. Sasuke took the folder and threw it on top of the counter. He smirked as he pulled Naruto towards him and kissed him furiously on the lips and then moved to his neck, licking and sucking on it. Then he bit him and sucked his blood. All this action from Sasuke made Naruto moan in pleasure and feel weak in the knees. Sasuke smirked as he licked his lover's neck wound and then scooped his lover in arms, bridle style and dumps him on their bed.

"Sasuke!"Naruto whines, "Don't tease me! You have a meeting to go to in twenty minutes. You gonna be late if you don't leave now."

"Fine, but when I get home, you better be ready for another round," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the lips passionately and then picked up the folder and put it in a black case as he left out the door. Naruto sighs and smiles as he watches Sasuke leave, praying to whoever is listening to watch over him.


	8. Chapter 8

**GoddessWarrior: **Hello, readers! Sorry I believe it has been a year and many months, which I totally explain. In 2012, there have been some personal issues. Summer of 2013, I got knocked out by a wooden phone pole thing due to pushing a child out of the way. Lost some memories. Just last month (Oct), I got hit by the head and upper back twice by a door (it frickin' fell on me twice) due to acting my parts. Thanks to being hit head again, I am back into wanting to finish my Fanfictions and creating a few more after I finish this one and In Fear and Faith. Also, soon going back into doing artwork and putting them up on deviant art.

So again, I apologize for getting lost, but do not fret! I promise to continue Fanfiction and later on refresh on deviant art.

Before I start next chapter, I want to thank YukinaUzuha, .9, ari-loves-sasunaru, meh1681, gabyxx21, bookwormqueen7, TemariArisaka, AgustStark, and MarcoKawaiBodt/Sasunaruluv14 for your reviews. Now enjoy the chapters my dear awesome readers! =^.^=

**Warning:** There is Yaoi (guy on guy), Mpreg, and some violence! If you don't like it, then do not read! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own the story plot!

Chapter 8

At midnight, Sasuke walked in his and Naruto's room to see his soul mate sleeping peacefully. Sasuke smirked as he took off his clothes except his boxers and sneaked into the bed to pull Naruto close to his chest. Naruto eyes fluttered opened and smiled softly as cuddled into Sasuke's chest.

"How did your meeting go, Sasu?" asked Naruto

Sasuke frowned as he answered, "At first, it was a drag and then near the end it went well."

"How was it a drag?"

"Well, the assholes were trying to bring you up saying that you should be locked up and hidden away or use you as a weapon. They pissed me off. I really did try to not speak out…. You know I cannot handle idiots. So of-"

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. Sasuke smirked as he returned the kiss with passion and lust as he straddle him. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke started playing with his left nipple.

Suddenly, someone started knocking and banging on their door. Sasuke frowned and snapped out, "Who and What?!"

"Don't get snappy, blood sucker! Get your asses out here! We got bad news," Kiba yelled out from the other side of the door. Naruto groaned and frowned as he changed into clothes. Sasuke changed also as he mumbled curses under his breath.

"So what is the bad news?" asked Naruto as he walked into the living room with Sasuke behind him, holding his hand. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kankuro. Temari, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Sakura all turned around to greet them. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Might Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Iruka stood behind all their students and apprentices.

"The Akatsuki are on the move! They have declared war basically by attacking innocent children leaving behind their cloth symbolizing it them as well as having a few surviving witnesses. One of the witness have obtain a message from them to give to you Naruto," Neji answered with a frown, "I don't get what so important in having a Dhampir, but to find a Kyuubi sealed in you that is more reasonable reason."

"Don't you dare talk to Naruto that way, Neji," Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji.

"Why should I not? He is a monster after all."

"I am gonna kill you if you don't watch your mouth."

"Whatever prince boy."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, gaining Neji and Sasuke attention, "I don't give a damn what your problem is Neji, but do not call me a monster when I have not shed innocent blood and take care of children at an abandon church that is an orphanage. You know nothing about me. Sasuke, love, thank you for defending me, but I have been called names before so it is okay and besides no need to threaten to kill over silly words. Now back to the subject. Is there a list of Akatsuki members?"

"Yeah there is," Shikamaru answered as he watched half their group whispering in shock or staring at Naruto in awe. He shook his head, took out a list from his folder, and continued talking, "As you know there is Itachi Uchiha whom slaughtered his clan except Sasuke. Apparently he is still working as a spy for a few people in our village, which is strange. His partner is Kisame Hoshigaki. The leaders are Nagato, aka Pain and his partner Konan. Deidara partnered with Sasori. The Zombie Combo, Hidan and Kakuzu. Apparently there is also a Zetsu and Tobi that are still being investigated on."

"Tobi is clarified one no matter what," Sasuke spoke sternly, "He mentioned reviving Madara Uchiha which I was told he is the cause of the tailed beasts to go berserk, mainly the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi. So take defense stance till sure we are ready for offense."

"Hmm….Orochimaru used to be Akatsuki leaving Kabuto wanted to redeem his position, but to have no partner….I wonder what he is up to…." Shikamaru thought out loud as he read the papers, "Though I wonder does Anbu have any real say into this, Kakashi."

"I knew you all would put me in the spot," Kakashi sighed and fake pouted, "Well Danzo has done a few unnecessary things, but he learns from them…."

"The third great hunter has told me that he has done treason before and he suspected Danzo, but knew Danzo has good intentions considering the hunter can sometimes see the future," Jiraiya said.

"I can confirm them too," Kakashi said in a serious tone, "We cannot trust Anbu or anyone outside of our team."

"What team?" asked Sasuke

"Whoever is in this room," answered Tsunade.

"Tsunade! Sorry I am late, but we have an emergency!" Shizune shouted out, "Akatsuki is here! They have destroyed our barriers and now attacking our people!"

"Ugh more people," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, reach up, and kissed him upon the lips. Sasuke returned the kiss, deepening it and then separating them.

"You will survive. A few more people don't hurt," Naruto said with a bright smile and then frowned, "Now let's go help others together, okay?"

Sasuke smirked and replied softly, "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke ran out the living room and outside with the team leaving only Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Iruka behind.

"You know what Kushina and Minato might be right after all. Naruto heart is bright and dear to endure and lighten up Kurama," Jiraiya whispered.

"Who's Kurama?" asked Iruka

"Kurama is Kyuubi's name," Jiraiya answered with a smile.

"You mean Kyuubi may be good after all?" Tsunade asked

"Not all demon are bad, just like not all vampire are blood sucking murders," Jiraya said.

"Just because my past as a huntress slain many vampires no matter what, doesn't mean I am still that way!" Tsunade yelled out angrily.

"Kakashi lets go help the others before these two go at it," Iruka spoke as he dragged Kakashi out with him into the battlefield.

"Those brats are out doing us. I am going to help and don't get angry over a silly past. Besides, Kurama used to be close companion of the great sage warrior. So we have no worries and Naruto also have a great lover and new friends," Jiraiya said as he stared into Tsunade's eyes with hopeful and caring eyes.

"Yeah and he has us too," Tsunade said softly as she lead the way out to a battlefield with Jiraiya and Shizune following with smiles on their faces.

**GoddessWarrior: **Well that is what I have so far. If I made a few mistakes, I am sorry. It has been awhile. So see ya in the next future chapter!


End file.
